Gone
by Latsirk99
Summary: Everybody is avoiding Kirby and Tokkori gets to a shocking conclusion (Alternate Ending to episode 51 of the anime: "Sentimental Kirby") [Original title is original]
1. Chapter 1

-This is proof that everyone hates you!

A really harsh thing to say to a young child without even thinking; Tokkori was pointing an accusing finger to little Kirby, who's heart had been broken mere seconds ago by the bird's 3 last words, the yellow bird kept talking about even harsher things like how everyone would cheer if he dissappeared, nevertheless young starwarrior Kirby was too heartbroken to keep listening, he got his favorite watermelon, wrapped it in a piece of cloth and left. Tokkori, lost in his words didn't notice this until he was already gone.

Kirby kept walking toward's Kabu's place, being the only "person" he could say goobye to . He could easily go without telling anybody else, they hated him, Didn´t they? Why would they care at all?

-Kirby, are you going on a journey? Kabu predicted this, Kabu knew you would come here. Kirby, it's been exactly one year since then

The pink child had been remembering his good times at the village, There were many! It would make it harder for him...

He started to cry

-What are you doing in such a place?

Kirby looked up

-It's almost sunset. Shouldn't you head home soon?

His mentor Sir Meta Knight was infront of him, Of course! In his sadness he forgot about him; he calmed himself a bit and, in his "baby-like" language which only his species understood told him half of his reason, that he had to go, without mentioning the part of all hating him, it was still too hurtful to think about it, one thing he was completely grateful for was when said Knight not only understood and comprehended his words but didn´t ask any more about it nor questioned his reasons. An turning to the sky he said

-So then I guess I'll see you again, someday.-Then turning back to him added- It has been a great pleasure to meet you Kirby.

Knowing that his instructor and until no, guardian did not nor would hate him for his decisions he turned and with the smallest sense of reassurance, left. Knowing that somebody would be waiting for him to ever come back and actually CARED for him or at least that he was going away.

Sir Meta Knight just stood there, motionless, staring with a small tinge of emotional pain; he had to stay strong and let him go. Kirby needed this, to learn to defend, fight for and live by himself just as most members of their species had done before.

It was with this in mind that the Knight stood there, watching with a mixed sense of pride and sadness, the last spark of hope against Nightmare Enterprises walk away from his sight...

-Has it already been a year Kirby? How quickly time passes...

It hadn't been until more than two hours had passed, the sun already settled and the moon entirely out that certain yellow bird, flying as fast as he could; interrupted Meta Knight's thoughts

-Hey Kirby! W-Where's Kirby?

-He's gone

Not much after Sir Meta Knight said this, a young girl was running worriedly towards them...

I originally created this as a one-shot but after this was done out of nothing appeared thbis little feeling that just TEMPTED you in making it a Multi-chapter, really don't know what to think about it so It depends on:

1. I actually convince myself or

2. This receives a good response

(Whatever happens first (if they do at all) would convince me of actually tranforming this into a multi-chap)


	2. Chapter 2

-Tokkori!

-F-Fumu!?

Tokkori instlantly entered in Panic as Fumu approached them slightly shaken and angry, nevertheless her mood changed when she saw the one right next to Tokkori.

-What are you doing here, Fumu?

-I, I'm looking for Kirby

-I'm afraid to tell you but you won't be able to find him; not here at least...

She instlantly grew worried, what did he mean by this?

-Why would you say such a thing Sir Meta Knight?

-He's gone, I don't know for how long.

At that, Fumu didn't know what to think or do. Kirby had been That much ignored and hurt? To the point he decided to run away from home?. They were so distraught they didn't notice they were hurting the young child, Why didn't they assign somebody to take care of and distract him? they were so much into making the best party possible that they ended up forgetting the one the party was for.

But now they had other problem at hand which Fumu was there for; she had to ask somebody for help and fast.

-Sir Meta Knight! There's a Demon beast in the Village! He started attaccking at Kirby's house but now it has reached the village and it's nearing the castle!

-Guide me to it, I´ll take care of that...

.

.

.

That day was the end of Pupupuland's slow lifestyle; It did keep it's peacefulness, partially,but it became easier for problem, mainly in the form of demon beasts to arrive.

.

That day, a new era begun in Popstar...

Guess what? Both things happened at the same time! (I autoconvinced myself and got outside encouragement)

Problem is I had no time to submit it before (I finished this chapter the same day I submited the first one) Must admit I'm not that happy with the results of THIS chapter. I really was not sure if to add this but I had to at least give an idea of what happened after Kirby's "dissappereance" and if you have seen the episode, the bomb Demon Beast had been Pre-ordered that same morning, only that now they don't have Kirby tp help them.

From now on the rest of the chapters will be mostly Kirby-centric.


	3. Chapter 3

Temporary

Right now I'm going through a bit of a writer's block but meanwhile I'll submit two other stories that have been more than two years in progress and I actually convinced myself to submit them! :D

Once I get out of my block and submit the next chapter this message will be deleted. For now, if you're interested the other 2 stories I'll submit are also Kirby related.


End file.
